Hardcore Championship Wrestling
by RKO From Somewhere
Summary: Welcome to HCW. Hardcore Matches is what we do. Do you have what it takes to be in HCW. Submit your OC and I WILL use the 1st 10 at least.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first wrestling fanfic. Read and Submit your OC.**

Sign up!

Form

Name:

Height:

Weight:

Personality:

Fightng Style:

Signitures ( as many as you want ) :

Finishers: ( no more then 2 ) :

Face/Heel :

Manager?:

Attire :

Entrance Attire:

Theme:

Anyhing else I should know. I will update themes and Attires at your request.

**SEE YA - B-man**


	2. The Roster So Far

The Roster so Far.

Joe James

210 pounds 5'8 height.

He is a babyface and tries to get along with everyone.

Crusierweight

Signitures: Hurracanranna , Moonsault , Tilt a Whirl Backbreaker.

Finishers: Phoenix Splash , Double J ( Hangmans facebuster )

Face

No Managers unless he has a tag partner.

Bright Red pants with a black line going down on it.

Theme : Worlds Apart by CFO$

Madison Clare

165 pounds 5'6 feet.

Face and is cheery but can have a mean streak.

Brawler.

Signitures : Split legged moonsault , superkick to a sitting opponent.

Finisher : Makeover ( Spinning Kick )

Face

Manager : AJ Cruise ( Her Husband )

Short Jean shorts.

Theme Stars in the Sky by CFO$.

Mike Davis

300 pounds 6'4 feet.

Mean , Agressive and will do anything to win. Redneck.

Grappler.

Signitures : Suicide Dive , Two handed Chokeslam.

Finishers : Truckstop ( Sit Out Side Slam.

Heel

No Manager.

Blue Jeans with cowboy boots.

Theme : JBL's theme.

Noelle Sky

154 pounds 6'0 feet.

Spoiled , Rich and will back out of a fight if she feels she has 0 advantage.

Old School ( Grappler and Brawler )

Signitures. Diving moonsault , Step up Enziguri.

Finishers : Moneymaker ( Curb Stomp. )

Major Heel

Managers: Her bodyguard.

Pink tights and boots.

Theme : Holla by Desiree Jackson

AJ Cruise

237 pounds 5'10 feet.

Freindly at first but can be deceptive. Is married to Madison Clare.

Hardcore

Signitures: Diving elbow drop off the apron , Senton over the top rope , shooting star press.

Cruiserkick ( Superkick ) Hardshot ( Coast to Coast )

Babyface

Manager : Madison Clare

Black pants with a pepsi like logo on the side only its pink and black.

Theme : Off the Chain by Dale Oliver

Ali Danes

5'9 feet , 173 pounds.

Jerk and is a ocassionall tag partner with Noelle Sky .

Striker

Signitures : Samoan Drop , Diving Legdrop.

Finishers : Zig Zag.

Manager: Noelle Sky ( Sometimes )

Bright Green and Red tights and Purple boots.

Theme : When the lights go out by Fozzy.

John and Carter Green.

Twins , both are 6'1 and John is 216 pounds while Carter is 234 pounds.

Both are easy going and know how to chill.

Both Are on the the highflying style.

Signitures used by both : Russian legsweep , kneelift , diving elbow drop , suicide dive.

Johns Signitures : Pele Kick , Enziguri.

Carters signitures : Sideslam.

Finishers : Piledriver ( John ) , Diving Headbutt ( Carter )

Double team finisher : The Fall of Man.

Both wear blue pants and black boots.

Theme : Here to Show the world by Downstrait.

HCW World Heavyweight title: Mike Davis

HCW Womens title : Madison Clare

HCW Junior Title : AJ Cruise

HCW Tag titles: John and Carter Green

Managers : Eachother. 


	3. Tuesday Night Hardcore TV Episode 1

Okay here we go. The comenttators are Tazz and Joey Styles. The ring announcer is Renne Young. All rights to wwe and the creators of the Ocs.

Across the Nation by Union Underground plays.

Tazz- " Ladies and Gentlemen Welcome to Tuesday night Hardcore TV.

Styles- " My name is Joey Styles and my partner Tazz will be calling the action. "

Tazz- " Speaking of action , the first match is right now ! "

Off the Chain by Dale Oliver plays.

Young- " On his way to the ring weighing in at 237 pounds , AJ Cruise ! "

AJ makes his way up the ramp and slides into the ring , then strikes a pose on the top rope.

Crawling by Linkin Park plays.

Young- " And his opponent , Weighing in at 278 pounds , Alex Whitney ! "

Alex comes down the ramp handing out highfives , and jumps over the top rope and landing.

Tazz- " The bell has rung and the match is on. "

The two lock up testing each others strength. Alex whips AJ into the ropes and hits a clothsline.

Styles- " What a clothsline by Whitney "

Alex gets him up and hits a suplex followed by a knee drop. AJ gets up only to be kicked in the gut.

Tazz- " AJ needs to get in some offense here "

Alex then goes for a clothsline as AJ gets up , but gets caught with a dropkick by AJ.

Styles " Finally some offense from AJ "

AJ hits a quick hurricanranna.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Tazz- " Kickout by Alex "

AJ throws him to the outside of the ring , then hits a suicide dive. AJ then tosses him into the post.

Styles- " AJ is now starting to get ahead of Whitney "

AJ runs at Whitney only to be caught with a huge DDT.

Styles- " What a DDT by Alex "

Alex then rolls AJ into the ring and attempts a jumping reverse sto.

Styles- " Alex going for the finish "

AJ reverses and catches him with a Cruiserkick.

Tazz- " Crusier kick ! Its over "

1 , 2 , 3

Young- " Here is your winner , AJ Cruise ! "

Styles " Ladies and Gentlemen , what a match , up next we have some Divas action."

Line break Bros

Voices by Rev theory plays.

Young- " On her way to the ring , Weighing in at 120 pounds , Leyla Marie ! "

Tazz- " I love me some divas action , Look at Leyla , sporting the crop top , jeans and pink kneepads. "

Styles " Leyla was a hit on the Indies , and I belive she has potential to be a hit here in HCW "

Leyla steps into the ring and awaits her opponent.

Young- " And her opponent , weighing in at 165 pounds , Madison Clare ! "

Stars in the Sky by CFO$ plays.

Madison runs to the ring and slides in.

The bell rings and the action starts. Madison runs straight for Leyla and Leyla ducks and hits a hair pull back breaker.

Styles- " A hard hitting move , early in the match "

Leyla gets her up and hits a neckbreaker. After that she hits a handstand legdrop.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Tazz- " Kickout by Madison "

Leyla gets her up and goes for a Leyout but Madison moves and hits a DDT.

Style- " What a DDT by Madison ! "

She then goes to the top rope and hits a moonsault on Leyla.

1 , 2 kickout.

Tazz- " And a kickout by Leyla. "

Madison then goes to the apron and tries to hit a splash but gets caught by a Leydown in midair.

Styles- " Oh my god ! Ley down in mid air! "

1 , 2 , 3

Young " And your winner , Leyla ! "

Tazz- " A win over the womens champion is huge ! "

Leyla the picks up madison and hits her with the Ley out. She picks up a mic.

" Clare , Im coming for your title ! You better remember this bitch ! "

Leyla drops the mic and leaves.

Tazz- " A absoulute dominate display against Clare. She defeated her in 1:28 minutes!

Styles- " Thats right partner but up next we have a tag match! "

Here to show the world by downstraight plays.

Young- " The following is a tag team match set for one fall ! On their way to the ring weighing at a combined weight of 450 pounds , the John and Carter Green "

Tazz- " These two are twin brothers and are looking to make an aim for themselves as tag champions. "

Meat on the Table plays.

Young- On their way to the ring weighing in at a combined weight of 547 pounds , Peyton Hawk and Mathhew Hall ! "

Tazz- " Hawk and Hall are both young and full of talent , but can be a little too cocky. "

The match starts with Hawk and Carter. They grapple and Hawk hits a russian legsweep.

Styles- " Hawk is more technical , while Hall is more Hardcore and against the grain "

Hawk Gets him up and tags in Hall. They hit a double suplex followed by a double elbow drop.

Styles- " These two showing good teamwork. "

Hall whips Carter into the ropes and hits a shoulder block. He then hits a running senton.

Tazz-" What a senton by Hall ! "

1 , 2 , kickout!

Hall tags Hawk and they hit a double hip toss.

1 , 2 , kickout !

Hawk hits a big boot and goes for a pin.

1 , 2 , kickout!

Tazz- " He needs to get to his corner and tag John. "

Hawk tags Hall agian and Hall hits a samoan drop. Then a legdrop.

Styles-" If Carter doesn't get a tag this match will be over soon. "

Hall goes for a clothsline but Carter catches him with a tilt a whirl backbreaker.

Tazz- " And Carter explodes with a backbreaker ! "

Carter then gets a hot tag as Hall tags Hawk.

John hits two clothslines and a DDT.

Styles- " A comeback by John "

John then hits a diving elbow drop.

1 , 2 , kickout!

John gets Hawk up and tags Carter. They hit a Fall of Man.

Tazz- " Fall of Man ! Fall of Man ! "

1 , 2 , 3

Young- " Your winners , John and Carter Green ! "

Styles " What a match ! "

Line Break Bros

Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold plays.

" The following is set for onefall , Approaching the ring weighing in at 163 pounds , Harlow ' Reaper ' Beckett ! "

Tazz- " Look at this chick , she looks like takers daughter "

Styles- " Who knows , she might be. "

She steps into the ring and awaits her opponent.

When the lights go out by Fozzy plays.

" And coming to the ring , weighing in at 173 pounds , Ali Danes !"

Ali slides into the ring , looking creeped out as Harlow just stares.

Styles- " The action will start after this break "

Line Break Bros.

Tazz- " We are back and the match will start now "

The two lock up and Ali goes behind Harlow and scurries away.

Styles- " Its obvious Danes is Intimadated by Harlow "

Harlow hits a big boot and pickes her up and hits a side slam. She then hits 3 consecutive elbow drops.

Styles- " Harlow showing she is the dominet competitor. "

Harlow then hits the blackout enziguri.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Harlow tosses her to the outside and attemps a suicide dive but misses.

Tazz- " A crash and burn for Harlow "

Ali picks her up and tosses her in the ring. She then hits a Samoan drop.

1 , kickout !

Styles- " Kickout at one for Harlow. "

Ali starts stomping on her. She picks Beckett up and hits a swing neckbreaker.

1 , 2 kickout.

As Ali attemts a Zig Zag , Harlow reverses and hits no way out.

Styles- " No Way Out ! We all know what comes next ! "

Beckett hits the Reapers Scythe!

Tazz- " Reapers Scythe ! Its Over ! "

1 , 2 , 3

Young-" Heres your winner , Harlow Beckett! "

Tazz- " Harlow is a force to be reckoned with ! "

Styles- " Up next is the main event , Mike Davis vs Joe James! "

Longhorn by Jim Johnson plays.

Young-" Coming to the ring weighing in at 300 pounds , Mike ' Shooter ' Davis ! "

Tazz- " This cat is a another force to be rekoned with. He's the HCW champion after all. "

Worlds by CFO$ plays.

Young- " Coming to the ring weighing in at 210 pounds , Joe James "

Joe enters the ring and the match begins.

Joe and Davis lock up. Davis shoves him into the corner and hits chops and kicks.

Tazz- " James stands no chance at all "

Davis whips him into the ropes and Joe hits a dropkick on his way back. Joe then bounced off the ropes into a crossbody.

1 , kickout!

Styles- " Kickout at 1 ! "

James then hit a hurrancanranna.

1 , kickout

Styles- " And agian at 1 ! "

As James climbed the turnbuckle , Davis tossed him off.

Tazz- " We'll be back after the break "

Line Break Bros

Styles- " We're back and its been all Davis since the break. "

Davis hit a big boot followed by a splash.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Davis picked him up and hit a press slam. Then a spinebuster.

1 , 2 kickout !

Tazz- " Joe is somehow staying alive! "

Davis picked him up and tried to hit a DDT , but Joe reversed and hit a russian legsweep.

Styles- " What a move ! "

Joe tossed Davis out and hit a suicide dive , followed by a springboard moonsault. He then grabbed a chair.

Styles- " Chairs are out ! This just got extreme. "

Joe cracked the chair on Davis's back. He then put him in the ring. He threw the chair and got out a table.

Tazz- " Tables are here ! "

He slid the table into the ring. He set the table up and put Davis on it. He then goes to the top rope.

Styles- " Omigod he might go for the Phoenix Splash ! "

Joe hit the Phoenix Splash as Micheal moved. Joe put himself through the table.

Styles- " Oh my God ! He missed. "

Davis went for the cover.

1 , 2 , kickout !

Tazz- " He kicked out ! "

Crowd- " THIS IS AWSOME ! "

Davis then hit the truckstop.

1 , 2 , 3

Young- " Your winner , Mike Davis ! "

Tazz- " Joe really proved to be a challange "

Styles- " Goodnight , Ladies and Gentlemen see you next tuesday "

Was it it good ? Bad ? Decent ? Also please tell me what you think the best match was.

Next weeks preview.

Mike Davis vs AJ Cruise.

Leyla Marie vs Harlow Beckett , Number one contenders match.

See ya - B man


	4. Tuesday Night Hardcore TV Episode 2

Time for episode 2 bros. Thx to my reviewers. You will also experince a horrible promo with mick foley. And a note the ppvs are

Jan: New years Mayhem

Feb: Sin

March/April: Extrememania

May: Xtreme Justice

June: Triple Charge

July: One night stand

August: Summer Bash

September: Warzone

October: Hardcore Hell

November: Doomsday

December: Destination Dammnation

Tuesday Hardcore TV

Across the Nation by Union Underground plays.

Tazz- " Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to Tuesday Night Hardcore TV "

Styles- " Yes Partner and it's electric here in the hammerstien ballroom! "

Wreck by Jim Johnston plays.

Young- " Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome... Mick Foley ! "

Mick walks down the ramp and rolls into the ring.

Mick- " Hello Ladies and gentlemen , its good to be right here in Philadelphia ! Now I have an announcment concerning New Years Mayhem. It is 4 weeks away. The Champ will defend his title in a 4 man Mayhem match. It is a much more extreme version of a TLC match. And if he retains- "

Longhorn by Jim Johnston plays.

Mike Davis walks down to the ring. After stepping through the ropes he holds his title up to Mick.

Mike- " It sounds like you have a problem with me being a champion , Foley. Do we have a problem , because if he do , I'll clear it up right now "

Foley- " Easy there Godzilla , I have no problem with you being champ. Its just the way you won it and the way you keep it. If theres one thing this buisness is about It's respect. And Im finding it hard to respect you. If you want to keep that title there will be no cheating , there will be no flukes , there will be no MISTAKES ! "

Mike- " You know Foley , If didn't have an ounce of respect for you , I would've opened a can of whoop ass on you already. You talk about respect. If you don't get out of my ring in 5 seconds I will beat some respect into you , old man. 1 , 2 , 3 , 4 ,- "

Off the Chain by Dale Oliver plays.

Styles- " Here comes AJ Cruise ! "

AJ runs into the ring and hits Mike with the lou thez press. Mike pushes him off and rolls out of the ring.

Foley- " And tonights main event is AJ Cruise vs Mike Davis , and If AJ wins he gets added to the Mayhem match. "

Worlds apart by CFO$.

Young- " Coming to the ring weighing in at 210 pounds , Joe James ! "

James runs into the ring and does a backflip into the ring.

Crawling by Linkin Park Plays.

Young- " And his opponet , Alex Whitney ! "

Alex walks to the ring and goes through the middle rope.

Styles- " We'll be back after the break "

Line Break Bros

Tazz- " We're back and the action will begin "

The bell rings.

Alex goes straight for the clothsline and James ducks and hits a dropkick.

Styles- " A dropkick by James , showing athletisism. "

James picks him up and goes for a neckbreaker but Alex reverses into a neckbreaker of his own.

1 , 2 , Kickout !

Tazz- Kickout by James ! "

Alex grabs him and puts him in a sleeper hold. James starts to squirm and and Alex turns it into a sleeperslam. Then he hits a snap elbow drop.

1 , 2 , Kickout.

Alex grabs James and goes for a DDT but James reverses into a enziguri.

Styles- " And James explodes with a enziguri ! "

James the grabs him and hits a running backkick.

1 , 2 , kickout!

James grabs him and brings him to the corner and hits chops and kicks and finishes it with a jumping DDT. He then goes to the top rope and hits a splash.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Tazz- " Targeting the body to set up for a pheniox splash. "

Joe hits a standing moonsault followed by a handstand legdrop, finished with a springboard moonsault.

1 , 2 , kickout !

Styles- " What a Kickout ! "

He goes to the top rope and hits a Pheniox splash !

1 , 2 ,

Matthew Hall and Peyton Hawk jump in and break it up.

Tazz- " Whoa what the hell is happing here ?! "

Hawk and Hall then hit a powerbomb neckbreaker combination. Alex goes and grabs a mic.

Alex- " Ladies and Gentlemen , welcome to the new order ! This is a dawning of a generation of Alex Whitney , Matthew Hall , and Peyton Hawk! "

He drops the mic and hits a piledriver on James.

They stand over James and smile.

Line Break Bros.

Young- " Ladies and Gentleman the following is a 1 on 1 match set for one fall ! "

This kiss by Faith hill plays.

Young- " On Her way to the ring , weighing in at 234 pounds , Queen of Darkness! "

She slide into the ring and stares at the ramp.

When the lights go out by fozzy plays.

Young- " On her way to the ring Weighing in at 173 pounds , Ali Danes. ! "

The bell rings and the two lock up. Queen grabs her and hits a sideslam. Then hits a running legdrop.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Queen picks her up and hits a slam.

Tazz- " Queen , showing her power. "

She the grabs her and goes for a DDT but Ali reverses into a russian legsweep.

Styles- " What a reversal ! "

She grabs her and hits a powerbomb.

1 , kickout.

She then goes to the turnbuckle and hit a elbow off the 2nd rope.

1 , 2 , kickout.

She gets her up and goes for a shoulder takle but Queen reverses into a clothsline out of darkness.

Styles- " What a move "

She then picks her up and hits a lights out. ( Knee Lift )

Tazz- " Lights out ! , Lights out ! "

1 , 2 , 3

Line Break Bros.

A promo plays:

Voice- " He is coming "

Bray Wyatt - " He will arive "

The tiantron shows the number 4.

Voice- " He comes in four weeks. "

The Promo Ends.

Crowd- " THIS IS AWSOME ! "

Tazz- " The crowd is obviously happy about Bray Wyatt being here in HCW. "

Styles- " Yes partner but up next we have some for divas action with the unstoppable Harlow Beckett vs the vicious Leyla Marie "

Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold plays.

Young- " On her way to the ring weighing in at 163 pounds , Harlow ' Reaper ' Beckett !

Harlow slowly walks to the ring and slides in and takes her position in the corner.

Voices by Rev Theory plays .

Young- " And on her way to the ring , weighing in at 173 pounds , Leyla Marie ! "

The bell rings and the action starts. Leyla goes straight for a clothsline but Harlow reverses with one of her own.

Styles- " What a Clothsline by Harlow Beckett "

Harlow then tries for a scoop slam but Leyla gets out and hits a reverse DDT.

1 , kickout !

Tazz- " Kicks out at 1 , Damm she is unstopable ! "

Leyla grabs her and whips her into the corner , then hits a snake eyes followed by a running dropkick , and finished with a snap elbow drop.

Styles- " What a combonation by Leyla ! "

Leyla goes for the Ley out but Harlow Reverses into a slam. Then she gets her up and hits a russian legsweep.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Tazz- " We'll be back after the break. "

Line Break Bros.

Styles- " We're back and these two are still at odds. "

Harlow and Leyla trade punches until Harlow ends it with a Blackout Enziguri.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Tazz- " Leyla hanging in there. "

Harlow gets up and tosses Leyla outside the ring. She then hits a suicide dive.

Styles- " Oh My God ! Did you see that move ! "

As Harlow tries to bring Leyla up , Leyla pushes her into the ringpost. She then slams her head on the apron 3 times.

Tazz- " This Leyla is truly Vicious ! "

Leyla throws her into the ring and heads to the top rope. She then hits a diving elbow drop.

1 , 2 , kickout !

Styles- " Harlow is hanging in there ! "

Leyla then picks her up and goes for a big boot but Harlow reverses and hits 1 clothsline , 1 forearm , and finishes with a pele kick.

Styles- " Leyla being dropped by that pele kick.

Harlow then hits a no way out.

Tazz- " No way out ! We all know what comes next ! "

As Harlow tries a reapers scythe but Leyla reverses into a roll up and grabs her tights.

1 , 2 , 3 !

Styles- " Oh My God , Harlow has been defeated ! "

Harlow gets up and stares off with Leyla. As the two get ready to start a brawl , Crash by Jim Johnson plays.

Mick Foley walks on the stage.

Foley- " Now before you two break out into a fight , I'll make you a deal. I'll add both of you to the fatal 4 way mayhem match for the womens title ! "

Crowd- " YES ! YES ! YES! YES ! "

Foley walks backstage.

As Leyla gets ready to leave the ring Harlow turns her around and hits a Reapers Scythe.

Styles- " And Harlow fires the 1st shot here tonight , 4 weeks away from New Years Mayhem. "

The camera cuts to the backstage area , Its shows a yellow cab driving up and then none other then Dean Ambrose gets out.

Styles- " OH MY GOD ! DEAN AMBROSE IS HERE ! "

Dean the walks through the backstage area and goes through the curtian as Retaliation by CFO$ plays.

Tazz- " And here comes Ambrose! "

The crowd cheers as Dean slides into the ring.

Ambrose- " Ahh. Its good to feel at home right here in the hammerstien ballroom. Where gallons of blood has been spilled in the past. But enough of that , I just got off the phone with Mick Foley. I am here in the HCW and I am here to stay ! Now to the buissness , I have been added to the fatal 4 way mayhem match at New Years Mayhem. In 4 weeks I will be the new HCW champion. You can bet your ass. And next week I will make my in ring debut. The End , Buh Bye "

Dean Drops the mic and exits the ring.

Line Break Bros.

Young- " The following is a tag team match and it is for the HCW tag team championship ! "

Renagade by Daughtry plays.

Young- " On his way to the ring weighing in at 210 pounds , Cody Fireheart ! "

Cody runs down the ramp and around the ring passing out high-fives.

Can't tell me nothing by Kayne West plays.

Young- " And his partner being acomponnied by Daniella Hawthrorne , Weighing in at 198 pounds Gale Hawthorne ! "

Gale runs down to the ring with his hand in the air as the crowd chants Hawk. He the hits a lionsault into the ring. He and Cody Shake hands and await their opponets.

Here to show the world by Downstraight plays.

Young- " On their way to the ring , weighing in at a combined weight of 450 pounds John and Carter Green ! "

The two hop in the ring and it starts with Gale and Carter.

They lock up and Gale Goes behind and hits a german suplex. He then hits a fist drop.

Tazz- " Gale starting off strong. "

Gale goes and tags Cody and they hit a double DDT.

1 , 2 , kickout.

He picks Carter up and whips him into the ropes and hits a corkscrew kick. He then tags Gale again and he hits a double leg takedown into a lou thez press.

Styles- " Gale showing brawling skill. "

Gale picks him up and shoves him into the corner and starts to hit chops. He then whips him into another corner and hits a stinger splash.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Tazz- " We almost had new tag team champions. "

Crowd- " GD ! GD ! GD ! "

Styles- " Looks like the crowd is firmly on Gale , Daniella , and Cody's side here. "

Gale grabs him and hits a slam and tags Cody.

Cody hits a running legdrop and goes for a moonsault and misses. Carter then tags John. John rushes in and hits a clothsline and a samoan drop. He the punches Gale off the ropes. He hits a DDT.

1 , 2 , kickout.

As John goes for a piledriver , Cody reverses into a jacknife pin.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Tazz- " So close , but close don't count. "

Cody then runs and tags Gale.

Gale hops in and hits 2 forearms and a Snap DDT finished with a fist drop. He then hits a moonsault.

1 , 2 , kickout!

Styles- " Damn that was close ! "

John gets up and goes for a punch , but Gale does a split and punches John in the nuts and then hits a kick to the spine.

Tazz- " ALL HAIL GALE ! "

1 , 2 , 3 !

Tazz- " AND ALL HAIL THE NEW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS ! "

Young- " Here are your new Tag Team Champions , Cody Fireheart and Gale Hawthorne ! "

Gale grabs a mic and hoists up the title.

Gale- " Whew ! I feel so alive ! Me and Cody are the new tag team champions. And trust me we are fighting champions. But It Gets better! My sis , Daniella is getting the final spot in the fatal 4 way mayhem match at new years mayhem ! "

Cody- " And now that we are champions we are going to be defending champions. Next week we will submit an open challange to anyone who wants a shot. "

They both drop there mic's and leave.

Line Break Bros

Styles- " And now for the main event , ladies and gentlemen , Mike Davis vs AJ Cruise. If AJ wins he gets the third spot. The second is already clamied by the lunitic fringe , Dean Ambrose. "

Off the Chain by Dale Oliver plays.

Young- Coming to the ring , he is the junior weight champion , weighing in at 237 pounds , AJ Cruise ! "

AJ slides into the ring.

Longhorn by Jim Johnson plays.

Young- " On his way to the ring , he is the HCW champion , Mike ' Shooter ' Davis ! "

Mike runs into the ring and the two start brawling. The bell rings.

Tazz- " And the match is on ! "

Mike starts stomping on AJ and hits a running legdrop. Then he goes back to the lou thez press.

Styles- " Davis is ruthless ! "

Mike throws him into the corner and starts whaling on him with punches. AJ pushes him off and hits a short arm clothsline.

1 , kickout.

Aj picks him up and hits a corkscrew kick. Then follows it up with a springboard kick.

1 , 2 , kickout!

Aj throws him outside and hits a flip over the top rope. He crashes into Mike. He then grabs a chair and starts hitting him with it.

Styles- " Aj going nuts with the chair. "

Aj then tries for a sideslam but Mike reverses into a russian legsweep on the chair. He then picks him up and tosses him into the barricade. Then starts punching him.  
Then hit hits a big boot and AJ goes over the barricade. As Aj gets up , Davis goes for a punch but AJ reverses into a arm drag over the barricade.

Tazz- " Aj taking Mike over the top as well. "

The two start trading punches until Aj hits an Enziguri. Then he tosses him into the guard rail. Then tosses him back over the barricade.

Tazz- " And Back at ring side. "

AJ jumps over the barricade in a splash. Aj rolls him back into the ring and goes to the top rope. He goes for a crossbody , but Mike catches him and hits a slam.

1 , 2 , Kickout.

Styles- " And Aj staying in this. "

Mike hits a big boot. Then goes to the second rope and hits a diving fist drop.

1 , 2 , kickout !

Tazz- " That was so close. "

Mike heads to the outside of the ring and grabs a table. Before he can get back in AJ hits a bicylce slide. He tries to hit Mike with the table but Mike ducks and hits AJ with a spin kick. AJ falls on the announce table. Mike stares at the top rope and back at AJ. He then Goes to the top and hits a moonsault through the table !

Styles - " OH MY GOD ! "

Crowd- " HOLY SH!T , HOLY SH!T , HOLY SH!T. "

Tazz- " 300 pound men are not supossed to move like that. "

Mike starts to move and crawls into the ring , and AJ follows. Mike picks him up and goes for a truckstop , but AJ reverses into a Crusierkick ( Superkick )

1 , 2 , 3 !

Tazz- " AJ did it! "

Crawling by Linkin park plays.

Alex Whitney , Matthew Hall , And Peyton Hawk start to move towards the ring. Mike and AJ both prepare as they get into the ring. Hawk and Hall Go for Mike while Alex Goes for AJ. They start brawling.

Retaliation by CFO$ plays.

Styles- " Dean Ambrose to the rescue ! "

Dean runs into the ring and starts whamming on Alex , While Davis and AJ deal with Hawk and Hall. Alex , Hawk and Hall retreat. The show ends with the two teams staring off.

A/N: So ... Good , Bad , Decent ? Lemme know your favorite match please and thx to all my reviewers , I truly appreciate it. So Im sorry about the wait and hopefully I'll be quicker next time.

Next weeks preview

Main Event : Cody Fireheart and Gale Hawthorne vs ?

Semi Main Event: Mike Davis and Dean Ambrose and AJ Cruise vs The New Order.

And all 4 members of the divas Meyhem match in the same ring.

Peace - B Man.


	5. Tuesday Night Hardcore TV Episode 3

Hello And Im right back bros , So Yeah . Tonights episode is brought to you by Snickers , ( You're not you when you're hungry ). And By Theory of a Deadman.

Across the Nation plays.

Tazz- " Hello ladies and Gentlemen and Welcome to Tueday night Hardcore TV. "

Stars in The Sky by CFO$ plays.

Young- " Please welcome , The HCW womens champion , Madison Clare ! "

Madison walks down to the ring with her title on her shoulder. She steps into the ring and grabs a mic.

Madison- " Hello Ladies and Gentlemen , and Welcome to Hardcore TV ! "

Crowd- " Madi-Son! Madi-Son ! "

Madison- " I would like to now invite the 3 ladies who will challange for my title. "

Voices by Rev Theory plays.

Styles- " And here Comes Leyla ! "

Leyla walks down to the ring and stares off with Madison. A ref hands her a mic.

Leyla- " So Madison , Are Stupid or Do you have a death wish , Inviting your oppenets to the ring ? "

Madison- " Well I - "

Leyla- " I wasn't done ! Anyway , at New Years Mayhem I will take that title from you , quickly and trust me , It will be ugly. "

All the things She said by t.A.t.U plays.

Daniella Walks down to the ring.

Daniella- " In case you forgot Leyla , You have two other opponents , Me and a pissed Off Reaper. "

Leyla- " I'll go through all 3 of you then ! You really , think that will stop me ? You are stupider then I thought. "

Madison- " Why don't you shut up Leyla , Now its my turn to ask , Are you stupid ? You really think you'll just destroy 3 divas hungry for a title ? You are a dumbass.

Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold plays.

Styles- " And here comes Harlow Beckett ! "

Tazz- " And Leyla can't be happy about that. Remember Harlow layed her out with the reapers scythe. "

Harlow steps in the ring and grabs a mic.

Harlow- " Leyla , It would be smart for you to shut up. Its taking all my will power not to lay you out with a reapers scythe again "

Crash by Jim Johnston Plays.

Mick Foley- " Ok Ok , lets not get violent , Tonight Leyla Marie will take on Madison Clare . Harlow and Daniella will take on Ali Danes and Noelle Sky. And that tag match is now. "

Mick walks backstage with Leyla and Madison following.

Holla by Deisiree Jackson Plays.

Ali and Noelle walk out to the ring.

Tazz- " And Here we go "

The bell rings and Daniella and Noelle Start. They Lock up and Daniella hits and arm drag , and Noelle Gets up and hits one of her own and Daniella finishes with a 2nd one into an armlock. Noelle wrestles out of it. As she starts to get up Daniella hits a german suplex.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Daniella tags in Harlow. Harlow hits a big boot and a 3 consecutive elbow drops ( Dark Descent ).

Styles-" And Harlow going at her normal dominating pace. "

1 , 2 , kickout.

Harlow tries a sideslam but Noelle scurries out of it and gives her a thumb in the eye. Noelle then hurries and tags Ali. Ali then elbows Harlow in the face and hits a DDT.

1 , kickout.

Styles-" And Harlow with a kickout at 1. "

Ali tosses Harlow in her corner and tags Noelle and they hit a Double Gutbuster followed by a Double Elbow Drop.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Tazz- " Ali and Noelle showing good teamwork. "

Styles- " We'll be back after the break "

Line Break Bros.

Tazz- " We're back and Ali and Noelle are still on top of the match. "

Ali gets Harlow in a armbar.

Styles- " Do you truly belive that Harlow can tap out ? "

Tazz- " Hell No "

Harlow picks Ali up while she has the armbar sunk in and powerbombs her.

Tazz- " Is this what Harlow has been waiting for ? "

Harlow tags Daniella as Ali tags Noelle. Daniella hits two fore arms and hits a stinger splash in the corner followed by a bronco buster. ( Comeback )

Styles- " Daniella is in it. "

She then hits the Molly go around. On the outside of the ring Harlow hits a blackout Enziguri. Harlow then steps into the ring. Daniella whips Sky into the corner and Harlow hits the Limbo ( Shiranui ) Followed by Daniella hitting a backflip and landing feet fist on Sky's abdomen , ( Hella Daniella rings the Bella ).

1 , 2 , 3 !

Tazz- " And Daniella rung the Bella alright. "

Daniella offers Harlow a high five and Harlow stares at her weirdly before high-fiving her. The two walk backstage.

The camrera cuts to backstage. It show Mick Foley walking past Leyla who is walking funny.

Mick- " Hey Leyla , somthing wrong with your legs ? "

Leyla- " Yeah , someone put itching powder in my tights , Im going to change now. "

Mick just laughs and walks on. The camera then cuts to The Hawthornes locker room.

Gale- " Hey sis , did you see that ? Leyla had some troubles. "

Daniella- " Yeah poor Leyla , I gotta wonder who did that. "

Gale pulls itching powder out of his pocket and shows it to Daniella with a smirk.

Gale- " Happy late Christmas , sis "

Daniella smiles.

Daniella- " At least you didn't flirt with her agian. "

Gale- " Nah , this sexy beast will find another. "

Daniella - " Uh huh "

The camera cuts to the tiantron . A promo plays.

Voice- " He is ariving in 3 weeks. "

Bray Wyatt- " Closer and Closer , Ha ha Ha "

The tinatron shows the number 3.

Line Break Bros

Tazz- " Well now its time for the match between Leyla and Madison. "

Young- " The following is a match , set for one fall ! "

Voices by Rev Theory Plays.

Young- " On her way to the ring weighing in at 163 pounds , Leyla Marie ! "

Leyla slides in the ring and awaits Madison with a smirk.

Stars in the Sky by CFO$ plays.

Young- " And her opponet- "

She doesn't have a chance to finish as Madison runs in the ring and the two start trading punches.

Leyla whips Madison into the ropes and hits a knee as she rebounds.

1 , kickout.

Tazz- " And Madison does not want a repeat of last time. "

Leyla starts stomping on Madison and then hits a handstand legdrop.

1 , kickout.

Leyla goes for a Ley out but Madison reverses into a slam and follows it up with a knee drop.

1 , kickout.

Madison starts punching Leyla until Leyla pushes her off and hits a dropkick.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Leyla gets her up and hits a hair pull backbreaker.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Leyla throws her into the corner and hits a head scissor. Then she heads to the top rope and hits a moonsault.

1 , 2 , Kickout!

Styles- " Madison barely kicks out there. "

Leyla prepares for a Ley down but before she Can Harlow distracts her and allows Madison to hit A Makeover ( Spinning Kick ).

1 , 2 , 3 !

Styles- " And Harlow gets Payback on Leyla "

Crash by Jim Johnson Plays.

Mick- " Stop ! Before you two do anything ! Im not gonna have this. Thats why next weeks MAIN EVENT is going to be Harlow Beckett vs Leyla Marie in a No DQ match! "

Crowd- " YES! YES! YES! YES! "

Line Break Bros.

Young- " Ladies and Gentlemen the following match is a 6 man tag team match set for one fall ! "

Retaliation by CFO$ plays

Young- " On his way to the ring , Weighing in at 225 pounds , The lunitic fringe , Dean Ambrose ! "

Dean throws his hoodie in the crowd and slides in the ring.  
Longhorn by Jim Johnson plays

Young- " And his partner , weighing in at 300 pounds , Mike ' Shooter ' Davis ! "

Mike walks down with his title clutched in his left hand and slides in.

Off the Chain by Dale Oliver plays.

Young- " And Their partner , AJ Cruise ! "

Aj walks down with his juniorweight title around his waist.

Crawling by Linkin Park Plays.

Young- " On their way to the ring weighing in at combined weight of 605 pounds , New Order ! "

All three walk to the ring and stay near their corner. The bell rings.

Dean and Alex lock up. Dean goes behind and hits a sidewalk slam. Then a snap elbow drop.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Dean tosses Alex in a corner and starts peppering him with punches to the gut and face. Then he whips him into his corner and Tags AJ. The two hit a double sidewalk slam.

1 , 2 , kickout.

AJ hits Alex with a hurricanrana.

1 , 2 , kickout.

AJ starts stomping on him and tries a lionsault but Alex gets his knees up. He then steals a roll up.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Alex tags Hall who hits AJ with big boot. Then a running senton.

Tazz- " Damn this dude is big ! "

Hall tags in Hawk and they hit a double slam.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Styles- " AJ won't give up. "

Hawk hits a superkick to a sitting AJ.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Hawk tries a powerslam but AJ wiggles out and Tags in Mike. Mike hits a shoulder tackle and a jumping sidekick.

Styles- " How does he do that , He's 300 pounds for christs sake ! "

Mike clothslines Alex and Hall off the apron and gets a sleeper on Hawk.

Styles- " Sleeper is sunk in . "

Before Hawk can fight out , Mike bring him over to Ambrose who tags in and hits a DDT on Hawk.

1 , 2 , Kickout!

Tazz- " Peyton Hawk , barely kicks out. "

Dean the picks him up and Hits Dirty Deeds.

Styles- " Dirty Deeds ! Its done for. "

1 , 2 , 3 !

Young- " Here are your winners , Dean Ambrose ! , AJ Cruise ! , And Mike Davis ! "

Line Break Bros

Tazz- " And Now its time for the main event ! Who will answer , Cody Fireheart , and Gale Hawthorne's Challange ? "

Renagade by Daughtry Plays

Cody and Gale make their way to the ring , holding their titles in the air.

Styles- " And here come the tag team champions , ready for a title defense "

Cody- " SO , We issued an open challange last week , and now if you wanna come out , come out. "

Gale- " I don't care if its Hulk Hogan and Kim Kardashian , but I came here to fight and thats whats gonna happen. "

Reborn by CFO$ plays.

Curtis Axel walks out.

Styles- " OH MY GOD ! AXEL IS IN THE BUILDING ! "

Curtis smiles and points at the curtian.

Fear nothing by CFO$ plays.

Tazz " AND JUSTIN GABRIEL IS HERE "

Crowd- " THIS IS AWSOME , THIS IS AWSOME ! "

The two run down to the ring and the match starts with Fireheart and Axel. The two lock up and Fireheart goes behind and shoves Axel away.

Axel and Fireheart lock up agian and Axel gets Cody in a headlock. Then he shoves Cody away. Cody rebounds and hit a clothsline. Then followed it up with a springboard moonsault.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Cody tries to pick Axel up but gets a Jaw breaker. Axel then tags Gabriel who hits a sprinboard crossbody off the apron into the ring.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Gabriel hits Cody with two kicks to the legs and finished with a roundhouse kick. Cody falls into his corner and Gale tags him. Gale runs in and hits a clothsline then a Cradle DDT.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Gale picks Gabriel up but Gabriel knees him in the gut and tags Axel who hits a backbreaker on Gale. Then a running Knee drop.

1 , kickout.

As Axel prepares for a neckbreaker Gale gets a backslide pin.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Styles- " Back and Forth action. "

Gale gets up and hits a single leg takedown into a figure 4 leglock.

Tazz- " Figure 4 , that ain't good news for Axel. "

Axel turns it around causing Gale to break. Gale then tagged Cody while , Axel Tagged Gabriel. Gabriel hits a jumping Dropkick then and Jumping side kick , finished with a springboard thrust kick.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Gabriel hits a sitout side slam to Cody , and heads to the top rope. Gale knocks Axel off the apron and Gabriel hits a missle dropkick on Gale. That give Cody the chance to hit a whisper in the wind. He then heads to the top rope and hits a shooting star press on Gabriel.

1 , 2 , 3 !

Tazz- " Gale and Fireheart win ! What a showing ! "

The show ends with Gale and Cody celebrating.

SO. Thx to my reviewers and followers and stuff. I appreciate it a bunch. Once agian Please tell me your Favorite match. Also I will put up a poll. Which last WWE sup erstar do you want to enter. The Options are Seth Rollins , Dolph , Orton , Usos , Asencion , or Sami Zayn or Finn Balor ? I can't belive they fired Gabriel , and #AxelMania.

Next weeks preview.

Main Event : Harlow Beckett vs Leyla Marie No DQ match

Semi Main event : Dean Ambrose vs You tell me :).

Bray Wyatts Debut. 


	6. Tuesday Hardcore TV Episode 4

Hillo ladies and gentlemen. Rember there is a poll on my profile , who do you want to be the last WWE superstar to come to HCW ? So please vote. It will be taken down at the end of the month. SO , yeah. Enjoy and Tonights Episode is brought to you by Statefarm ( Like a good neighbor Statefarm is there ) And by Theory of a Deadman who is providing New Years Mayhem theme song Misery of Mankind.

Across the Nation By , Union Underground Plays.

Tazz- " Ladies and Gentlemen , it is Electric in the Hammerstein ballroom ! "

Styles- " And they have a reason to be ! "

Crawling by Linkin Park plays.

The New Order ( Peyton Hawk , Matthew Hall , and Alex Whitney , Walk out. )

Alex- " Well , thanks for the warm welcome "

Crowd- " You suck ! You suck ! You suck ! "

Peyton- " Shut Up ! "

Alex- " As I was saying , I would like to ask Mick Foley to the ring Now ! "

Crash by Jim Johnson Plays.

Tazz- " Here comes Foley ! "

Mick slides in the ring and Grabs a mic.

Mick- " What do you want Alex ? "

Alex- " What I want , Is the final spot in the Meyhem match. "

Mick- " Ahh yes that Issue. But Don't you worry , Tonight or Rather Right Now , There will be a battle royal ! , For the spot. And like I said , Don't go Anywhere Alex Because that is now. "

Line Break Bros

Tazz- " And we're back ! The people in the ring so far are , Joe James , John Green , Carter Green , Curtis Axel , and Justin Gabriel. "

Renagade by Daughtry Plays.

Cody Fireheart and Gale Hawthorne walk out hold up their tag team championships. They slide in the ring.

Shoot to Thrill by ACDC plays.

Tazz- " This is a new theme "

Max Black walks out with a smile and removes his robe and slides in the ring. Everyone Stares at the stage as they Await the Final competiter.

Bray- " We're here "

Live in Fear by Mark Crozer Plays.

Styles- " OH MY GOD ! ITS BRAY WYATT ! "

Crowd- " THIS IS AWSOME ! THIS IS AWSOME ! "

Bray Walks to the ring Flanked by Luke Harper and Erick Rowan. He walks into the ring.

The bell rings.

All the competitors scramble for eachother. Bray goes straight for Max Black. The two start trading punches. Bray throws him into the corner and stomps on him. Alex and Cody start fighting until Gale turns him around and hits a DDT. Gale and Cody then hit a Backbreaker Elbow Drop Combanation ( Purifier ). Joe and Carter start fighting until John comes in and they toss Joe over the top rope.

Joe James is eliminated.

Max starts to fight back agianst Bray , while Axel and Gabriel go to work on Carter and Cody. Gale and John start to fight until Gale german suplexes John out of the ring

John Green is Elimanated.

Gale and Cody start fighting against Curtis and Justin. Max hits a superkick on Wyatt.

Tazz- " Superkick to Wyatt ! He is out ! "

Curtis Axel hits the Axhole ( Hangmans Face Buster ) on Carter who is stating to get up. He and Gabriel then toss him out of the ring.

Carter Green is Elimanated.

Now Gabriel and Axel take on Cody and Gale. The two teams start hiting punches and kicks on eachother. Gale hits a Cradle DDT on Axel , as Justin hits a Facebuster on Cody. Gale and Justin start hitting kicks to the legs on each other , until Gale ends it with a backflip kick. Gabriel bounces off the ropes , and Gale hits a uppercut on him which causes Gabriel to fall to his knees. He then recives a big boot as Gale yells " Knock Knock " Gale then hits a lionsault after yelling " Delivery from kiss my ass boulevard ! " He then tosses Gabriel to the out side of the ring.

Justin Gabriel is Elimatated.

Cody at the same time hits a whisper in the wind on Curtis and follows hit up with a Shooting star Press ( Firestorm ). He then tosses Axel to the outside of the ring.

Curtis Axel is Elimanated.

Cody and Gale both Face off. The two shake hands. And they start brawling. At the same time Max hits Bray with a superplex. Cody kicks Gale in the legs , while Gale Punches him.

Tazz- " And the two teamembers face off ! "

Cody then hits Gale with a superkick and then clothlines him out of the ring.

Gale Hawthorne has been Elimanated.

Alex then out of nowhere comes and tosses Cody over the top rope.

Styles- " Here are the final 3 , Bray , Alex , and Max. "

Max and Bray hit a double Suplex on Alex. They then toss him out of the ring.

Alex Whitney has been Elimanated.

Max and Bray Stare off. The two start trading punches and Max hits a drop kick. Bray bounces off the ropes and hits a clothsline. Bray then hits a sto and follows it with a senton. He then goes for a sister Abigail but Max reverses it and throws Bray into the corner. He then hits a clothsline and follows it with a bulldog. He prepares for a superkick but Wyatt reverses and tosses him into the ropes. Wyatt goes for a clothsline but Max hits a back body drop and Bray tumbles to the outside.

Bray Wyatt is Elimanated.

Young- " Here's your winner and the final particapint of the Mayhem match , Max Black ! "

Max celebrates on the top rope as a commercial break happens.

Line Break Bros.

Styles- " What a battle royal. "

Tazz- " Yes but now it time for some divas action. "

Young- " The following is a match set for 1 fall ! And it is for the HCW womens championship ! "

Stars in the Sky by CFO$ plays.

Madison walks out with a smile on her face holding the title in the air. She slides in the ring.

Tazz- " You are gonna get a preview of New years Mayhem. But remember , If Danniella wins the title , the match will be the same. Just with a differnt Person as Champion.

All the things she said by t.A.t.U plays.

Young- " And the Challenger , weighing in at 125 pounds , Daniella Hawthorne ! "

Daniella walks down to the ring blowing kisses at fans. She then hopped over the top rope.

The bell rings and Madison hits a clothsline off the bat. Then a DDT.

1 , 2 , kickout !

Madison gets her up and tosses her into a corner and starts hitting her with Elbows to the face. Then a running knee.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Madison then follows it up with a triple rolling suplex. She tries an early finish with the makeover but Daniella reverses and hits a backflip kick.

1 , kickout.

Daniella then locks in a sleeper. Madison reaches the ropes. Daniella releases at 4. Daniella then starts stomping on Madison and hit a running legdrop.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Daniella tries for a german suplex , but Madison reverses into one of her own.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Daniella starts to get up as Madison hits a drop kick. She then hits an elbow drop off the top rope.

1 , 2 , kickout ! "

Madison then prepares for a Makeover ( Spinning kick ) but Daniella reverses and tosses her into the corner and starts hitting chops. Then a stinger splash.

Styles- " Daniella with a series of moves here. "

Daniella tried a bronco buster but Madison reversed it into a small package.

1 , 2 ,

Daniella reverses into a small package of her own.

1 , 2 , 3 !

Young- " Heres your winner and NEW HCW womens champion , Daniella Hawthorne ! "

Styles - " OH MY GOD ! NEW WOMENS CHAMPION ! "

Tazz- " Quit being a drama queen , damn ! "

Daniella holds up the title with a look of shock on her face.

Line Break Bros.

Voices by Rev Theory plays.

Randy Orton walks down to the ring and hits a pose on the top rope .

Randy- " Now , I came here to HCW because , lets be honest , I don't know what the hell WWE is doing. So Im issuing a open Challenge to anyone who wants to fight. "

Retaliation by CFO$ plays.

Dean Ambrose walks down to the ring with a smile and hops in the ring. He and Randy start trading punches as the bell rings. Randy whips him into the ropes and Dean hits a clothsline on his way back. He picks Orton up and hits a DDT.

1 , kickout.

Dean hits Orton with a snap suplex and a snap elbow drop.

1 , kickout.

Dean starts stomping on Orton , until Orton grabs his leg and reverses it into a single leg takedown into a Lou thez Press. As Randy punches him , Dean thumbs Orton in the eye. Then he tosses him to the outside of the ring. Then hits a suicide dive.

Styles- " Oh my god ! "

Dean tries to toss Orton into the barricade but Orton reverses and tosses Dean into the Barricade. Orton then grabs Dean and slams him on the steel steps. Orton then tosses him into the ringpost. Before Orton can slam Deans head on the apron , Dean reverses and slams Orton's head on the apron. He then tosses him in the ring . Then Dean Grabs a chair and brings it in the ring with him. Dean starts hitting Orton with the Chair. Then he drops it on Ortons stomach and hits a diving Elbow drop.

1 , 2 , kickout !

Tazz- " How did Orton get out of that ? "

Dean slaps himself in the face ( That always made me chuckle ) and gets Orton up only to be hit with a Backbreaker.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Randy gets Dean up and goes for the RKO but Dean reverses and hits a clothsline to the back of the head of Orton.

1 , 2 , kickout !

Styles- " How did Orton get out of that ? "

Dean tries a Dirty Deeds but Orton reverses into a russian legsweep. He then hits a rope hung DDT on Ambrose. Randy prepares for a RKO but Dean Reverses into a Dirty Deeds.

1 , 2 , 3 !

Tazz- " And Dean with a big win ! "

Styles- " What a match. And What a main Event we have up next ! Harlow Beckett vs Leyla Marie , No Disqulification ! It happens after the break ! "

Line Break Bros.

Young- " The following is a No Disquilification match , set for one fall ! "

Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold plays.

Harlow walks down the ramp and slides into the ring. The removes her robe and prepares.

Voices by Rev Theory plays.

Leyla starts to walk down the ramp but Harlow goes out of the ring and two start fighting at ringside as the bell rings.

Tazz- " And the match will start outside of the ring. "

Leyla and Harlow grapple until Harlow breaks and throws Leyla into the ring post.

Styles- " My god ! "

Harlow then hits a scoop slam on Leyla and throws her into the ring and follows , but not before grabbing a chair. Harlow then hits Leyla with the chair 3 times and she finshes with a legdrop to the back of her head.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Harlow tosses Leyla into the corner and goes for a stinger splash but Leyla Gets her leg up and Harlow runs straight into a boot. Leyla then clothslines her.

1 , kickout.

Tazz- " Meh it was worth a try. "

Leyla hits a handstand legdrop on Harlow. Then she throw her into the corner , and hits a corner head scissors.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Leyla then starts to hit Harlow with the chair. Before Leyla could hit her a 5th time , Harlow elbows her in the gut and hits a big boot.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Harlow picks her up and hits a Blackout Enziguri.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Harlow then throws her to the outside of the ring and hits a suicide dive on Leyla.

Tazz- " Damn ! "

Harlow grabs Leyla but Leyla hits a Jaw breaker , And hits a Ley Down on Harlow and she falls on the announce table. She then heads to the Apron and hits a springboard moonsault through the table.

Styles- " Oh MY GOD ! DID YOU SEE THAT ! "

Leyla starts to get up and rolls in the ring with Harlow following. But before the did Harlow grabbed a table and tossed it in the ring. Harlow then sets up the table.  
Before she can powerbomb Leyla through it Leyla hits her with a dropkick and goes to the top rope. Harlow then climb up and punches Leyla and hits the Reapers Scythe off the top rope through the table !

Styles- " Jesus ! Did you see that ?! "

Harlow then pins her.

1 , 2 , 3 !

Young- " Heres your winner , Harlow Beckett ! "

Harlow gets up and raises her arm in victory as the show ends.

A/N: SO. Good ? Bad ? Decent ? I really dunno. So yeah. Rember to vote , hope Dean wins the IC title , Cheer Paige , and GOOD BYE !

Next Weeks preview:

Main Event : Dean Ambrose VS Randy Orton Steel cage.

Semi Main Event : AJ Cruise vs Bray Wyatt.

Peace - B man 


	7. Tuesday Night Hardcore TV Episode 5

Hello bros. So ... Im out of intruductory ideas. This episode is brought to you by coca cola.

Across the Nation by Union Underground plays.

Tazz- " Welcome to Tuesday Night Hardcore TV ! This sunday , New Years Mathem goes down. "

Styles- " Yes Partner and It is electric! Tonight we have 2 huge main events ! Dean Ambrose vs Randy Orton in a steel cage , and AJ Cruise vs Bray Wyatt. "

Tazz- " And to kick off the night we will have Ali Danes taking on Viola . "

Taking you Down by Egypt Central.

Young- " On her way to the ring weighing in at 140 pounds. 'The Bama Beauty ' Viola ! "

Viola walks down to the ring with a smirk on her face and slides into the ring.

When the lights go out by Fozzy plays.

Young- " And her opponet weighing in at 173 pounds , Ali Danes ! "

Ali runs into the ring. The bell rings. Ali hits a clothsline off the bat and follows it up with a running dropkick. She picks Viola up and tries for a suplex but Viola slaps her off and kicks her in the gut bringing her to her knees. She Then hits Ali with her Knee and does a handstand legdrop.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Viola then shoves her into the corner and starts hitting her with punches and kicks. She finishes with a hurracanranna.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Viola goes for a neckbreaker , but Ali elbows her in the back of the head and hits a backbreaker. Ali the starts stomping on her. After 3 stops , Viola catches her leg and brings her down and locks in a single leg crab. Ali crawls to the ropes and rolls to the outside of the ring. Viola doesn't let her get far as she grabs her hair and pulls her back into the ring. She then hits a mat slam.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Viola taunts Ali and Screams her her to get up. She then hits the poetic justice ( Cresant Kick ) on Ali.

Styles- " You know its over. "

1 , 2 , 3 !

Young- " Here's your winner , Viola ! "

Viola blows hair out of her face and grabs a mic.

Viola- " Hey ! Listen Up ! To all the Divas in locker room , This is my time ! Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. And to all of the Divas in the mayhem match Who ever wins will face me in the future. You can bet on it. "

Tazz- " And it is obvious , that Viola wants to be the next big thing in the divas division. "

Line Break Bros:)

Styles- " And we are back , and now we have some more 1 on 1 action.

Carry on By Avenged Sevenfold plays.

Young- " On his way to the ring , weighing in at 246 pounds , Brett Steven ! "

Brett walks down to the ring and hops in.

Crawling by Linkin Park Plays.

Young- " On his way- "

She doesn't finish as Alex slides in the ring from behind and hits a clothsline from behind. The match starts.

Tazz- " And a wild start as Alex attacks Brett from behind. "

Alex whips Brett into the ropes and hits two shoulder thrusts and a dropkick. He then follows it with a swing neckbreaker.

1 , 2 , kickout!

Alex picks Brett up and tries for a DDT but Brett reverses into a russian legsweep. He then hits a ruuning legdrop , and a jumping elbow drop.

1 , kickout. Brett picks him up and kicks him in the gut then hits a Goldust style uppercut. As Alex stumbles he hits a legsweep and follows it up with a figure 4 leglock.

Tazz- " The figure 4 ! This move damages your legs badly. You can tell your legs are not supposed bend like that. "

Alex turns the figure 4 around and Brett releases before he can take any damage. Before Alex can capitalize , Brett floors him with a short arm clothsline.

Styles- " What a clothsline ! "

Brett then kicks him in the knee as he starts to get up and hits a drive by kick.

Styles- " What a kick ! That could knock you out , give you a concussion , and cause brain damage all at the same time.

1 , 2 , 3 !

Young- " And your winner , Brett Steven ! "

Tazz- " And The match is over we will be right back. "

Line Break Bros.

Tazz- " And we are back , and now it is time for the tag team of Cody Fireheart and Gale Hawthorn to see who their opponents will be this Sunday at New Years Mayhem.

Styles- " And here they come now. "

Rengade by Daughtry plays.

Cody and Gale walk out with the titles and both step in the ring.

Cody- " Whooo ! What a crowd ! Ladies and Gentleman , Children of all ages , you are getting a look at the new generation of tag team wrestling. "

Gale- " We have come to notice me and my partner do not have opponents for New Years Mayhem. "

Cody- " So instead just sitting around watching the Pey Per View , we are going to issue a open challenge to anyone who wants to fight for our titles. "

" OH YOU DIDNT KNOW ? YA BETTER CALL SOMBODY! "

Tazz- " Oh my god look who it is ! "

Road Dogg and Billy Gunn step out. They both slowly walk to the ring. Dogg slides in and Gunn hops over the ropes.

Dogg- " Well hey there , our name is the NEW AGE OUTLAWS ! "

Gunn- " DAMN RIGHT ! And now , you say you are makeing a open challange ? "

Dogg- " Well we accept ! "

Cody and Gale nod and walk out of the ring. Road Dogg and Billy follow suit.

Styles- " And another match is set for New years Mayhem. "

Tazz- " But its not over because now it is time for the contract signing for the Womens Mayhem Match. "

Line Break Bros.

Styles- " And we are back and all the Divas are in the ring. "

Harlow , Daniella , Leyla , and Madison all stare down each other. Leyla then grabs a mic.

Leyla- " So , shall we begin ? I for one , want to get this over as soon as possible. "

Leyla then signs the contract.

Madison takes a mic.

Madison- " Now , I know that I am not a favorite for the match , but I plan on winning , and doing it my way. Pinning one of you for the count. "

Madison signs the contract.

Daniella takes the mic.

Daniella- " Now I am far from the champions advantage , but I have proved here , and on the independent circut , that I can and will get the job done. "

Daniella signs the contract.

Harlow stares at the contract , then at the three Divas , and signs it.

Leyla stares at the Divas. She then tries to slap Daniella , but she catches her arm and shoves her away into a Makeover ( Spinning Kick ) , and Harlow then hits a reapers Scythe ( Reverse STO ) , and puts Leyla on the contact table. Daniella then hits a shooting star press on her through the table.

Styles- " And the Divas Took Leyla down a notch. "

The arena then goes black. A big 1 appears on the screen.

Bray- " It is his time , Max comes and Hell follows. Ha Ha Ha ! Follow the buzzards. "

Live in Fear by Mark Crozer plays.

Young- " I have just recived word , that the following match is for the HCW Junior title ! "

Styles- " Here comes Wyatt. "

Bray walks to the ring and pauses before sitting in his chair and blowing out the lantern. The arena goes black. When lights return Bray is in the middle of the ring in his spider walk position.

Off the Chain by Dale Oliver plays.

AJ walks to the ring with a blank stare and slides in. AJ then stares off with Wyatt. The bell rings.

Styles- " And Wyatts first 1 on 1 match in HCW has started. "

Wyatt tries to lock up but AJ goes behind and pushes Wyatt away. AJ then hits a hard left hand , and Wyatt follows it up with a right hand stunning AJ. Wyatt , then hits a short arm clothsline. Wyatt then goes for a running splash but AJ puts his knees up as Wyatt comes down. AJ then twists Wyatts arm and puts him in a head lock. Wyatt Shoves AJ off and powerslams him.

1 , 2 , kickout !

Styles- " Almost a quick win. "

Wyatt picks up AJ and hits a backbreaker , followed by a sidewalk slam.

1 , 2 , kickout !

Wyatt grabs AJ , and whips him into the ropes , and hits a shoulder tackle. And throws AJ into the corner and starts hammering away with punches. Wyatt goes for a corner splash , but AJ gets his leg up and Bray falls back. AJ then hits a springboard crossbody.

1 , 2 , kickout.

AJ picks him up , and its a enziguri , followed by a handstand legdrop.

Tazz- " And AJ wants to get back on top of the match. "

AJ throws Wyatt to the outside of the ring and hits a senton to the outside of the ring. AJ then throws Wyatt into the barricade. And follows it up with another throw into the barricade. He then puts Wyatt back in the ring.

1 , 2 , kickout !

AJ picks Wyatt up and hits a bulldog and then a lionsault.

1 , 2 , kickout !

AJ pushes Wyatt and goes for a Cruiserkick. Wyatt ducks and hits a running forearm.

Tazz- " Wyatt now setting up for a Sister Abigail. "

Wyatt picks AJ up and hits a Sister Abigail.

1 , 2 , 3 !

Styles- " And Wyatt has won his debut ! "

Tazz- " And after the break the main event , will begin. "

Line Break Bros. The show cuts back with Dean and Orton both in the cage.

The bell rings.

Dean and Orton grapple. Orton goes behind into a headlock. Dean pushes him off and goes for a clothsline , but Orton ducks. Orton then hits a european uppercut on Dean And follows it with a drop kick.

Styles- " And Dean is dazed. "

Dean remains on hit feet , until Orton hits a short arm clothsline on him. Orton then starts to stomp on him covering every limb.

Styles- " And Orton is dishing out pain and punishment on Dean Ambrose. "

Tazz- " But Ambrose can take it. "

Dean starts to get up but Orton hits a swing neckbreaker. Orton then picks Dean up and throws him into the corner. Then he starts punching Dean.

Tazz- " Orton with right hands to Ambrose "

Orton then tries to hit a corner clothsline , but Dean moves to the top rope and catches Randy , with a tornado DDT.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Dean picks Orton up and throws him into the cage , and smashes Randy's head on the cage 4 times. Orton falls to the ground. Dean looks at the top of the cage , and back down at Orton , and shrugs. He then starts kicking Randy.

Styles- " I don't think Dean wants to leave the cage , he would much rather punish Orton. "

Dean throws Orton into the corner , and starts punching Orton in the midsection multiple times. Dean then hits a lou thez press.

Tazz- " Dean is unrelenting ! "

Dean grabs Orton and hits a Bulldog.

1 , 2 , kickout !

Dean tries for Dirty Deeds , but Orton reverses into a suplex. Orton then waits for Dean to get up , and hits two clothslines , and a powerslam.

Orton- " Thats right ! "

Randy then picks Dean up and hits a Rope Hung DDT. Randy smiles and pounds the canvas.

Styles- " Orton stalking his prey. The viper will strike. "

Orton goes for a RKO , put Dean pushes him off and hits a dropkick to his back. Dean hits a lariat on Orton. He then starts climbing the cage. Dean gets to the top and hits a diving Elbow off the top of the cage.

Styles- " OH MY GOD ! "

Both Dean and Randy are flat. Dean then gets 1 arm on Orton.

1 , 2 , kickout !

Tazz- " How the hell did Orton kick out of that ! "

Dean picks himself up and prepares for a Dirty Deeds.

Lornghorn by Jim Johnson plays.

Mike Davis comes out with the title on his shoulder.

Dean Stares at him and mouths ' This is for you ' Orton then pops up and hits a RKO.

Styles- " RKO ! RKO ! The Viper has struck ! "

1 , 2 , 3 !

Young- " Here's your winner , Randy Orton ! "

Randy walks out of the ring , and Smirks at Mike Davis. Mike goes into the cage and looks at Dean.

Tazz- " And Dean may have a punishing beat down ready for him. "

Mike starts stomping on him and picks him up and hits the Truckstop ( Sit Out Side Slam ).

Crash by Jim Johnson plays.

Mick Foley walks out and rolls in the ring with a mic.

Mick- " Stop it ! Stop it- "

Mike hits a clothsline on Foley. He then picks up the mic.

Mike- " I think everyone forgot who was the champion ! But don't you worry , This sunday Im walking out the Champion ! "

THE END !

SO. Im super x4 sorry that this took so long. So ladies and gents , here the card for New Years Mayhem !

1\. Viola vs Noelle Sky

2\. Joe James vs Chase Jackson

3\. John and Carter Green vs Matthew Hall and Peyton Hawk.

4\. Bray Wyatt vs Brett Steven Jr Title. + Who is the one Bray has been talking about ?

5\. Cody Fireheart and Gale Hawthorne vs The New Age Outlaws Tag Team titles.

6\. Leyla Marie vs Harlow Beckett vs Madison Clare vs Daniella Hawthrorn Mayhem Ladder match for the Womens title.

7\. Dean Ambrose vs Max Black vs Mike Davis vs AJ Cruise Mathem match for the World title.

See ya - B-man. And I have a suprise for the main event. Trust me , I think Ya'll will dig it. P.S , SETH ROLLINS IS NEW WWE CHAMPION OF THE WORLD!


	8. New Years Mayhem

Now for my 1st PPV ! Enjoy , and Review. A special thanks to some of my best Reviewers , who give me encouragement to write these thngs.

Disclamer: Dean , The outlaws , and Bray Wyatt , and My suprise , all belong to WWE.

Daughter of the Mist

XOXOshon12

Gangsta Zebra

ItsmyTime.

Now then.

Misery of Mankind by Theory of a Deadman plays.

Styles- " Ladies and Gentlemen , welcome to our 1st ever pay per view , New Years Mayhem 2015 ! "

Holla by Desiree Jackson plays.

Young- " On her way to the ring weighing in at 154 pounds , Noelle Sky ! "

Noelle slides in the ring and poses on the top rope.

Taking you down by Egypt Central.

Young- " On her way to the ring , weighing in at 140 pounds ' The Bama Beauty ' Viola ! "

Viola slides into the ring and the two girls stare off. The bell rings. Noelle goes behind into a waist lock , and Viola hits a snapmare followed by a big boot.

1 , kickout.

Viola picks her up and tosses her into the corner and slaps her. Noelle hits a elbow smash and Viola answers with a eye poke. She then whips her into the ropes and hits a clothsline.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Noelle gets up and elbows Viola in the chest and hits a DDT. Noelle then hits a running legdrop. She then locks her in a sleeper hold.

Tazz- " And Noelle has the sleeper in tight. "

Viola reverses into a jawbreaker. She then throws Noelle out of the ring. She follows it up with a splash to the outside. Viola then throws her back into the ring. And back rakes her. As Noelle turned Around she hits the cresent kick.

1 , 2 , 3 !

Young- " Here's your winner , Viola ! "

Styles- " Now for our next match. "

Force of Nature by Serg Salinas plays.

Young- " On his way to the ring , weighing in at 228 pounds , Chase Jackson ! "

Worlds Apart by CFO$ plays.

Young- " And his opponent , weighing in at 210 pounds , Joe James ! "

Joe slides in the ring and the match starts. Joe and Chase lock up. Chase gets the advantage and hits a hurricanrana on James.

1 , kickout.

Joe reverses into a sitout pin.

1 , kickout.

Chase throws him off and hits a russian legsweep. He then springboards off the ropes into a lionsault.

Styles- " Chase , with a big move. "

Chase picks James up , James pushes him away and hits a dropkick. Chase bounces off the ropes and hits a clothsline.

1 , kickout.

Chase picks James up and hits a snap suplex. He goes to the top rope and hits a diving splash. James puts his knee up and hits a school boy pin.

1 , 2 , kickout !

Chase Jumps off and hits a superkick.

Styles- " Super kick ! "

1 , 2 , 3 !

Young- " Here's your winner , Chase Jackson ! "

Tazz- " Chase has won his debut ! At a per per view none the less. "

Styles- " But now its time for tag team action , with The New Order taking on The Green Brothers.

Meat On the Table by CFO$ Plays.

Young- " On their way to the ring weighing in at 257 pounds , Peyton Hawk and Matthew Hall ! "

Hawk and Hall slide into the ring.

Here to Show the World by Downstraight plays.

Young- " And on their way to the ring , weighing in at 456 pounds , John and Carter Green ! "

The Green brothers slide into the ring and the action starts. John and Peyton Start. The two lock up and Peyton whips him into the ropes and hits a shoulder block.

1 , kickout.

Green slides from under the pin and kicks Peyton in the gut. John then tags Carter and the two hit a double dropkick.

1 , kickout.

Carter gets Peyton up and throws him into the corner and starts hitting chops and kicks. He then hits a stinger splash , and whips him into the opposite corner and hits another stinger splash. Carter then tags John who hits a springboard splash.

1 , 2 , kickout.

John picks Peyton up and Goes for a piledriver , but Peyton hits a back body drop. Peyton then tags Hall. Hall comes in the ring and hits two clothslines and enziguri.

Styles- " How does a near 300 pound man hit a Enziguri ?! "

Hall sets up for a Hallway ( Sit out Powerbomb ) , but John reverses it into a facebuster.

1 , 2 , kickout !

John gets up and whips Hall out of the ring and hits a suicide dive. He then throws him back into the ring and hits a elbow drop.

1 , 2 , kickout !

John tags Carter and the two hit The Fall of Man.

Tazz- " Fall of Man ! Its done and over. "

1 , 2 ,

Peyton breaks up the pin , and throws John to the outside of the ring and hits a sitout spinebuster on Carter and puts Hall on top of him.

1 , 2 , 3 !

Styles- " What a match ! But now its over. "

Tazz- " It was a damn good match , but now we are moving on to our first title match.

Carry On by Avenged sevenfold plays.

Young- " On his way to the ring , weighing in at 246 pounds , Brett Steven ! "

Brett slides into the ring and waits for Bray.

Live in Fear by Mark Crozer plays.

Bray walks out with his title on his shoulder and a mic in his hand.

Bray- " Now Brett , I do not belive you deserve this title match. See , you have not proved yourself to the fans or me. So instead I have a suprise for you. "

The lights go out and when they come back on , Max Nero stands behind Brett. Brett turns around and gets hit with a clothsline.

Styles- " So this is the ' Max ' we've been hearing about. "

Max picks Brett up and hits a Saving Denied ( Brain Buster ).

Tazz- " And he's out. "

Bray comes in the ring and hits a Sister Abigail on Brett. He and Max stand over him as Bray laughs.

Bray- " Follow the buzzards ! "

Styles- " Well , I guess we are not having a Jr Title match here tonight. "'

Tazz- " But we are having a tag team title match. The legends vs the up and coming "

Renagade by Daughtry plays.

Young- " On their way to the ring weighing in at a combined weight of 408 pounds , Cody Fireheart and Gale Hawthrone ! "

Cody and Gale slide in the ring with their titles and fist bump each other.

" OH YOU DIDN'T KNOW ? YO ASS BETTER CALL SOMBODY ! "

Road Dogg and Billy Gunn walk out and slide into the ring.

Dogg- " Ladies and gentlemen , boys and girls of all ages , you are experienceing for the first time in HCW history , The Road Dogg Jesse James , The Badass Billy Gunn THE NEW AGE OUTLAWS ! "

Gunn- " Can I talk now ? "

Dogg- " Yes , Yes you can. "

Gunn- " If you're not down with that we got two words for ya , "

Crowd- " SUCK IT ! "

Styles- " The 10,000 people in the arena on their feet for the Outlaws "

The bell rings and Gale and Billy start out in the ring.

Billy and Gale lock up and Gale goes behind and gets in a wasitlock. Billy elbows him in the chest and twists his arm. Gale goes under and hits a legsweep.

1 , kickout.

Billy small packages Gale.

1 , kickout.

Gale reverses into one of his own.

1 , kickout.

Billy goes back.

1 , kickout.

Gale gets up and hits a dropkick. He then hits two elbow drops and winks at the camera before hitting a thrid elbow drop.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Gale gets Billy up and hits a hurricanranna. He then tags in Cody and the hit a legsweep - dropkick combanation. Cody whips Billy into the ropes and hits a spinkick. He follows it up with a springboard moonsault.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Cody tries for a neckbreaker , but Billy elbows him in the back of the head. Billy then reaches out and tags Dogg. Road Dogg jumps into the ring and hits a Punch combanation and a float over DDT.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Road Dogg whips Cody into the corner and starts punching him and hits a corner clothsline. He then follows it with a neckbreaker.

Tazz- " Both Billy and Road Dogg , both are showing no signs of their age. "

Road Dogg starts stomping on Cody and locks in a sleeper. Gale starts getting the crowd riled up as Cody reverses into a Jawbreaker and and tags Gale. Gale hits a running dropkick and a springboard spin kick. Cody knocks Billy off the Apron and Gale throws Road Dogg to the outside of the ring. The two hit a stereo splash to the outside.

Styles- " And that was smart. Get both Outlaws down. "

Gale throws Road Dogg back into the ring and tags Cody. Cody then hits a whisper in the wind on Road Dogg.

1 , 2 , kickout !

Tazz- " That was a close one ! The Outlaws really want this win. "

Both Road Dogg and Cody are up. Cody tags Gale as Road Dogg tags Billy. Billy gets the advantage as he hits the Fameasser on Gale.

Styles- " Fameasser ! Its over ! "

1 , 2 , kickout !

Tazz- " How the Hell did Gale Hawthorne kickout of the Fameasser ? "

Billy has a look of disbelief on his face as he gets up. He then yells for Gale to get up and tries to hit another one but Gale moves and tags Cody who hits a springboard crossbody.

1 , 2 , kickout !

Billy jumps and tags Road Dogg. Road Dogg and Cody face off. They then starts trading punches until Cody hits a superkick.

Styles- " Superkick , its done "

1 , 2 , kickout !

Styles- " OH MY GOD ! "

Crowd- " This is Awesome ! This is Awesome ! "

Cody grabs Road Dogg and puts him on the turnbuckle and punches Dogg. He then climbs up and prepares for a superplex. Road Dogg punches Cody and Cody punches back. Road Dogg then hits a sunsetflip powerbomb.

1 , 2 , kickout !

Tazz- " Will this match ever end ? "

Styles- " This is how bad they want these tag titles. "

Road Dogg prompts Cody to get up , and goes for a pumphandle slam , but Cody reverses into a superkick and gets on the top rope and hits a shooting star press.

1 , 2 , 3 !

Tazz- " The match is over ! Cody Fireheart and Gale Hawthorne are victorious. "

Styles- " As good as that was it is time for our Semi Main Event "

Tazz- " Yes its Harlow Beckett vs Leyla Marie vs Madison Clare vs Daniella Hawthorne in a Ladder Match ! "

All the things she said by t.A.t.U plays.

Young- " Introducing first , weighing in at 125 pounds Daniella Hawthorne ! "

Daniella slides into the ring and looks up at her title.

Stars in the Sky by CFO$

Young- " And the Challanger , weighing in at 159 pounds , Madison Clare ! "

Madison goes in the ring and stares at Daniella.

Voices by Rev Theory plays and Leyla walks out.

Young- " On her way to the ring weighing in at 119 pounds , Leyla Marie ! "

Leyla slides into the ring and stares at the stage.

Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold plays.

Young- " And the challanger , weighing in at 163 pounds , Harlow Beckett ! "

Harlow slides into the ring and the match begins.

Styles- " The atmosphere is electric ! "

The four Divas stare at each other and at the title above the ring. All eyes turn to Leyla. The three go at Leyla , stomping her out of the ring. Daniella then clothslines Madison over the top rope. Daniella and Harlow stare at each other. Daniella makes the first move hitting right handed punches on Harlow and whiping her into the corner. She then hits a stinger splash and follows it up with a bulldog. She then starts stomping on Harlow until Leyla comes in the ring and hits her with a ladder. Leyla stares at Harlow on the ground and throws the ladder on her and starts stomping on Harlow.

Styles- " Harlow is being dissected by Leyla. "

Leyla then gets Harlow up and throws her into the corner. Madison Clare then hits a crossbody on her and picks up the ladder and throws it on Harlow in the corner and whips Leyla into the ladder on top of Harlow.

Tazz- " Some smart ring work by Madison. "

Madison then grabs the ladder and sets it up in the middle of the ring. She starts to climb it but is stopped by Daniella who pulls her off and hits a short arm clothsline.  
Daniella then starts to climb but is pulled down by Leyla and Leyla hits a DDT and tips the ladder over.

Styles- " And Leyla wants to dish out some punishment. She likes hurting people. "

Leyla hits a Neckbreaker on Harlow and a Suplex on Madison. She then throws Madison out of the ring and hits a Splash. Daniella gets up and hits a suicide dive on Leyla.  
She grabs Leyla and smashes her head on the announce table twice and throws her into Madison. Leyla starts to get up and pulls a chair from under the ring and smashes it over Daniellas head. Meanwhile in the ring , Harlow is starting to get up. Leyla grabs Daniella and throws her into the Barricade. Madison gets up and Starts trading punches with Leyla until Harlow hits a moonsault onto the two.

Tazz- " Oh my God ! Harlow with a huge move. "

Harlow crawls back into the ring and sets up a ladder and climbs it. Daniella starts climbing as well. The two trade punches on top of the ladder until Madison knocks down the ladder and sends Harlow and Daniella tumbling to the outside. Madison then grabs a ladder and sets it up and climbs it. Leyla throws her off and hits the LeyKO in midair. Leyla then starts climbing the ladder but Harlow somehow gets up and runs over to stop Leyla. The two starts trading punches until Harlow hits a Blackout Enziguri.

Styles- " Harlow has somehow gotten up and is fighting Leyla. "

Harlow grabs Leyla and hits a DDT on her. Harlow then does a cutthroat signal.

Styles- " Uh oh , don't tell me she's gonna try a tombstone on the ladder. "

Harlow gets Leyla in tombstone position but Daniella suddendly hits a springboard moonsault on the grabs Harlow and goes for a hurricanranna but Harlow reverses into a powerbomb. She then grabs Daniella and hits a tombstone piledriver.

Tazz- " Tombstone ! "

Harlow turns around to be caught with the LeyKO. Leyla then hits a 2nd one straight to be sure. Leyla then climbs the ladder and secures the title.

Styles- " Leyla wins ! She has become champion. "

Young- " Here's your winner and NEW HCW Womens champion , Leyla Marie ! "

Leyla climbs down the ladder and escapes with the title. Harlow gets up and stares at Leyla on the stage. She grabs a mic.

Harlow- " Im not done with you , that title belongs to me. I want a womens title match at Sin. Do you accept ? Or will you hide ? "

Leyla nods from the stage.

Tazz- " Now we have our first match set for Sin. Harlow Beckett vs Leyla Marie HCW Womens title. "

Styles- " But now its time for our main event. Max Black vs Dean Ambrose vs AJ Cruise vs Mike Davis. "

Retaliation by CFO$ plays.

Young- " The following is a Mayhem match for The HCW title. Introducing first weighing in at 225 pounds , Dean Ambrose ! "

Dean slides in the ring.

Longhorn by Jim Johnston plays.

Young- " On his way to the ring weighing in at 301 pounds , he is the HCW Champion , Mike ' Shooter ' Davis !

Mike slides in the ring with the title on his shoulder and a smirk on his face. Mike slides in the ring and gives his title to the ref.

Off the Chain by Dale Oliver plays.

Young- " On his way to the ring weighing in at 237 pounds , AJ Cruise ! "

AJ slides in the ring.

Shoot to Thrill by ACDC plays.

Max Black runs down to the ring giving no time for introduction.

The match starts. AJ and Mike go after eachother and Ambrose and Max do the same. Ambrose gets the upperhand on Max while AJ gets the upperhand on Mike. AJ and Ambrose stare off , then Ambrose hits a hard right on AJ , and AJ follows it with a kick to his leg. The two then start brawling. Mike comes back in the ring with a chair. He cracks it on AJ's back but before he could hit Ambrose , Ambrose dropkicks the Chair into Mikes face.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Ambrose gets Mike up and goes for a DDT but Max Black hits a missle dropkick on Ambrose. Max then pins Ambrose.

1 , kickout.

Ambrose kicks Max in the head and hits a clothsline on him. Dean turns around into a chair shot from AJ. AJ then hits Dean with the chair multiple times. Max then hits a DDT on AJ. Before he could pin him , Mike Davis hits a germen suplex.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Mike grabs Max and throws him outside of the ring. Mike then hits a sidewalk slam on Ambrose. But he gets caught by a springboard splash from AJ.

1 , 2 , kickout.

AJ throws Ambrose to the outside. AJ kicks Mike and hits a standing moonsault. AJ then attempts a moonsault but misses. Mike gets up and hits a press slam on AJ on the chair.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Ambrose comes off the top rope with a elbow on Mike. Dean then grabs a table and sets it up. He throw AJ into a corner and puts Mike on the table and hits a diving elbow drop through the table.

1 , 2 , breakup.

Max Black breaks up the pin and hits a russian legsweep on Ambrose. AJ then hits a running forearm to Max Black.

1 , kickout.

AJ picks Max up and throws him to the outside of the ring. AJ then hits a suicide dive. AJ picks Max up and throw him on the announce table. AJ then gets on the announce table an goes for face buster but Max punches AJ and hits a piledriver through the table.

Styles- " OH MY GOD ! PILEDRIVER THROUGH OUR ANNOUNCE TABLE ! "

Tazz- " Oh My God ! My partner is a drama queen ! "

Meanwhile Mike and Ambrose both start to get up. Ambrose runs at Mike and hits a clothsline. He follows it with a snap elbow drop.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Ambrose drags Mike to the turnbuckle and hits a Tornado DDT on him.

1 , 2 , breakup.

Max breaks up the pin. Max then throws Ambrose to the corner and grabs a table out of the opposite corner. He sets it up. Max tries for a Superplex but Ambrose punches him and tries to push him off. Mike then sidewalk slams Max off the top rope putting all 3 men through the table.

Crash by Jim Johnson plays.

Mick Foley walks out with a chair .

Tazz- " Remember Mike clothslined Mick on Tuesday. Mick is lookin for revenge. "

Mick waits for Mike to get up and tries to hit him with a chair but Mike ducks , and Foley hits Ambrose instead.

Tazz- " Whoops "

Mick then drops the chair and hits a double arm DDT on Mike.

Max covers Mike.

Styles- " Oh my god will he win ?

1 , 2 , breakup !

Suddenly AJ breaks up the pin and hits a Cruiser kick on Max.

1 , 2 , 3 !

Young- " Here's your winner and NEW HCW champion. AJ Cruise ! "

Mick raises AJ's hand in victory. Suddenly Dean turns Mick around and hits Dirty Deeds on Mick Foley. Dean then looks at the ExtremeMania sign. Dean then leaves the ring.

AJ celebrates until Daniel Bryan walks out. AJ and Bryan stare at each other to end the show.

A/N: So there is your first PPV. Im sorry if the Fatal 4 ways were messy or bad , but I won't do fatal 4 ways often. Review and stuff Peace!

Tuesdays Preview.

What will Mick Foley have to say to Dean Ambrose about the 'incident ' at New years Mayhem.

Who's next for Gale and Cody , the seemingly unbeatable tag champs.

And what other sinister Deeds does Wyatt and Max have planned.


	9. Tuesday Night Hardcore TV Episode 6

Its been awhile huh ? Well heres your new chapter for HCW !

Voices by Rev Theory plays.

Tazz- " Welcome to HCW tuesday Hardcore TV ! "

Styles- " And here comes the victor of the Mayhem womens Match. "

Tazz- " And we are just one week away from Sin 2015 ! "

Leyla walks into the ring with the title on her shoulder.

Leyla- " Well , I told you so ! "

Crowd- " You suck ! You suck ! "

Leyla- " Shut up ! Now then I came here to talk about Harlow Beckett. Harlow , you just can't leave me alone can you ? Just accept it. I WON , YOU DIDN'T ! "

Crowd- " We want Harlow ! We want Harlow "

Leyla- " Well you're not getting her ! "

Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold plays.

Harlow walks down to the ring with a glare. She then slides in the ring and grabs a mic.

Harlow- " Shut up. Just shut up. Yay you won the title. So what ? You still are gonna have to prove yourself with me at Sin "

Leyla- " Bitch I have proved myself. "

Harlow- " What ?! "

Crash by Jim Johnson plays.

Mick Foley walks out looking mad.

Mick- " I have had it with you two ! These past few days have not been fun for me either. But at Sin you two will settle it in a 3 Stages of Hell match ! "

Crowd- " YES ! YES ! YES ! "

Leyla and Harlow exit the ring glareing at each other.

Tazz- " But now We have some major news. HCW is welcoming one more title. The HCW 18 championship. This title is our secondary title. This title tells you , that you are almost to the top. "

Styles- " And we have a five man challenge for the title. That is next. "

U like the 3 stages match ?

Tazz- " Welcome back. Its time to find out who is going to be in the five man challange. "

Worlds Apart by CFO$ plays.

Joe James walks to the ring and slides in.

Welcome to the Jungle by Guns and Roses plays.

Tyler Price ( My OC ) walks to the ring and jumps over the top rope.

We are Cutting by Pastor Troy plays.

Tyrik Carter walks out with a smile and slides in the ring.

Crawling by Linkin Park plays. Alex Whitney walks out and walks into the ring with a confident smirk.

Trouble by Dale Oliver ( I think ) plays.

Tazz- " What the hell is he doing here. "

EC3 walks out with a smile. He then slides in the ring.

One of a Kind by Breaking Point plays.

Styles- " Oh my God ! Its RVD ! "

Crowd- " RVD ! RVD ! RVD ! "

RVD high fives the crowd and hops in the ring. The bell rings.

All five men scramble.

Tazz- " The two new superstars are Tyrik Carter and Tyler Price "

Tyler and RVD start trading kicks and punches. EC3 , Tyrik and James start fighting among each other. RVD kicks Tyler to the outside of the ring and hits a plancha on him.  
EC3 and Tyrik trade punches until Joe springboards into the two of them.

Styles- " That is crafty by James. "

Tyrik and Joe then team up on EC3 until RVD runs into the ring and takes out Tyrik. RVD then hits a spinning legdrop on Tyrik and a Superkick on James. He then hits a rolling thunder on Joe.

1 , 2 , kickout.

EC3 then mauls RVD with a clothsline. EC3 grabs Rob and hits a DDT.

1 , kickout.

Tyler Price flys off the tope rope into EC3 with a axe handle. Tyler then whips him into the ropes and hits him with a dropkick. Tyrik clothslines Tyler from behind and throws him out of the ring. Joe James then hits a suicide dive to the outside of the ring on Tyler. Tyrik grabs Van Dam and hits a neckbreaker.

1 , kickout.

EC3 and hits a floatover DDT on Tyrik and hits the 1 % ( Headlock Driver ) on Tyrik.

1 , 2 , breakup.

Tyler grabs EC3 and hits two kicks and a jumping kick.

1 , kickout.

Tyler hits a standing moonsault on him and a keylock kick on Van Dam and James. Tyler then gets hit with a running hurracanranna by Tyrik. Tyrik grabs Tyler and hits a suplex on Tyler. Van Dam then hits a Dropkick on Tyrik and follows it with a springboard spalsh.

1 , 2 , kickout.

As Van Dam gets up Joe James hits a bulldog on him. Tyler then spins James around and hits a Price Tag ( Fishermans Neckbreaker ) on him.

1 , 2 , 3 !

Joe James is eliminated.

Tyler gets up and gets hit with a swinging neckbreaker from EC3. EC3 grabs Tyler and goes for a 1 % but Tyler pushes him off into a Holla at Ya Boy ( Twist of Fate ).

Tazz- " The Holla at Ya . What a move. "

Rob Van Dam then follows it with a Five Star Frog Splash.

Styles- " The Five Star Frog Splash ! "

1 , 2 , 3 !

EC3 is elminated.

Tyrik , Tyler and Van Dam all stare at each other. The three then start fighting each other with Tyler hitting Van Dam , Van Dam hiting Tyrik and Tyrik hitting Tyler.

Tazz- " The final 3 ! Who will become champion !? "

Tyler whips Van Dam into Tyrik and clothslines the both of them. Tyler then hits a DDT on the both of them. Tyler then lifts up Van Dam and hits a european uppercut. Tyrik spins him around and hits a powerbomb.

1 , 2 , kickout !

Tyrik picks up Van Dam and throws him into the corner. Tyrik then starts hitting shoulder thrusts into Van Dam's gut. Tyrik then hits a corner clothsline causing Van Dam to fall flat. Tyrik then hit a rolling thunder on Van Dam.

Styles- " Well turnabout is fair play. "

Tyrik then picks up Van Dam and goes for a Red Eye but Van Dam fights out of it only to be caught with a Price Tag ( Fishermans Neckbreaker ) from Tyler Price.

1 , 2 , 3 !

RVD is elimanated.

As Tyler gets up Tyrik hits a Holla at Ya Boy ( Twist of Fate ) on Tyler Price.

Styles- " Its over ! Its gotta be.

1 , 2 , 3 !

Young- " Here's your winner and FIRST HCW 18 champion , Tyrik Carter ! "

Tyrik lifts his title in the air and celebrates as confetti falls. ' Line Break Bros.

Tazz- " We are back and Renne Young is going to talk to Tyrik about his big title win and debut. "

Young- " So Tyrik , you have just won the HCW 18 championship and you are the 1st Ever Champion. "

Tyrik- " Yeah "

Young- " How does it feel ? "

Tyrik- " Ya know , it feels pretty good. I've always dreamed of being a wrestler. I was on the edge of my seat when Edge won the WWE title for the 1st time. Or when Jeff Hardy finally won the title. I have a passion for this but I have a lot left to learn and this title and the challanges this roster offers will help me grow. "

Young- " Whats next for you after winning this title ? "

Tyrik- " Well I - "

The lights go out and E.M.O by Beat Crusaders plays. Tyrik stares at the stage but Max Nero appears behind him and hits a Saving Denied Brainbuster. Max then picks up the title and raises it into the air before leaving.

Styles- " And it has just been comfirmed by our GM Mick Foley. Tyrik Carter and Max Nero will face each other for the title in Max's 1st match in HCW. "

Let it Roll by Divide the Day plays.

Young- " Ladies and Gentlemen the following is a tag team match set for one fall ! Introducing weighing in at 356 pounds , Wolf and Foxe Logan ! "

Tazz- " And this is a new tag team on the scene. They both are skilled but we'll see what they can do here in HCW. "

Foxe and Wolf both slide into the ring.

Wolf- " Now my brother and I both are eager to make a impact here. So that being said , we're gonna say this simple. Open Challange. If anyone wants to test our ablilty come on out. "

" OH YOU DIDN'T KNOW ? YO ASS BETTA CALL SOMBODY ! "

Billy Gunn and Road Dogg both walk to the ring with a smile on their face. Billy grabs a mic and observes Wolf and Foxe. "

Gunn- " Ah. Ya know I remember when me and Jesse over here were just like you. To some extent. Anyway the point is we were young once and wanted to make an impact. But now we are legends. And at Sin we will reign as tag team champions once more. But I tell ya what. We'll give you 5 minutes of our time. Ref ring the bell. "

The bell rings and the match starts with Wolf and Billy. Wolf immedietly lays Billy down with a clothsline. He then tags in Foxe and the two hit a double dropkick. Foxe then hits multiple kicks in succsession and finishes with a springboard splash.

1 , kickout.

Tazz- " These cats may look kinda weird but hey , I love their aggresive style. "

Foxe then tags in Wolf and the two whip Billy into the ropes and hit a legsweep/clothsline combanation as he rebounds.

Wolf then grabs Billy and hits a spinebuster.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Billy crawls away and tags in Road Dogg and Wolf immedietly hits him with a uppercut. Wolf then tags Foxe agian and Wolf throws Foxe into Road Dogg. Foxe kicks Road Dogg into the corner and hits a torndo DDT on him.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Foxe tags in Wolf and the two set up for the Final Hunt ( Powerbomb/Backstabber ) but Billy runs in and clothslines Foxe out of the ring. As Billy turns around Wolf hits him with the Alpha Order ( Sitout Powerbomb. ) Road Dogg then gets a school boy pin on Wolf grabbing his tights.

1 , 2 , 3 !

Styles- " He used the tights. Wolf and Foxe dominated that match. "

Billy and Road Dogg escape with smirks on their face. Wolf and Foxe both look angry.

Styles- " Well when we come back we'll see another debut of Stu Stevens the highflyer from Ring Of Honor. "

Line break bros. Styles- " We are back and ready for action. "

I'm not Ok ( I promise ) by My Chemical Romance.

Young- " The following is a one on one match set for one fall. Introducing first weighing in at 135 pounds Stu Stevens ! "

Stu walks out with a trench coat and black shorts. He slides in the ring and prepares for action.

Reborn by CFO$ plays.

Curtis Axel walks out needing no introduction and slides in the ring.

Styles- " And the match will begin. "

Stu and Axel lock up and Stu goes behind and shoves Axel away. Stu hits him with a spinning kick and a keylock kick. Stu then bounces off the ropes into a crossbody.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Stu throws Axel into the corner and hits him with punches and chops. Axel shoves him off and hits a clothsline. Axel stomps on him twice and throws him into the turnbuckle.

Tazz- " Axel showing his mix of wrestling skill and brawling style. "

Axel then picks him up and goes for a DDT but Stu shoves him off and hits a hurracanranna. Stu then hops on the top rope as Axel gets up and hits a missle dropkick.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Stu picks a Axel up and goes for a jumping cutter but Axel shoves him away and hits 3 rapid suplexes in succession.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Axel picks him up and goes for a double arm DDT but Stu hits a back body drop and follows it with a superkick. Stu then quickly runs and hits a flying curb stomp.

Styles- " Thats the bell ! "

1 , 2 , 3 !

Young- " Here is your winner , Stu Stevens ! "

The Ref raises his arm as the show goes to commercial.

Its called a Line Brek Bros.

Styles- " Now we are back and The NEW HCW World heavyweight champion AJ Cruise is coming out here to adress a possible opponent for Sin. "

Off the Chain by Dale Oliver plays.

AJ Cruise walks to the ring with his new title on his waist. He smiles and grabs a mic.

Cruise- " That feels good. This feels good. Me being Champion. You guys cheering for me. But I notice that there is someone else you cheer for too. Dean Ambrose. "

Crowd- " We want Ambrose ! "

Cruise- " See ? Thats why at Sin I am going to defend my title in a 1 on 1 match aginst Dean Ambrose. "

Crowd- " Yes ! Yes ! "

Bryan- " Well hi there AJ "

Daniel Bryan walks on stage with a mic. The crowd cheers.

Bryan- " You seem to have forgotten the Yes Movement has moved to HCW ! "

Crowd- " YES ! YES ! YES ! "

Cruise- " No I haven't but Bryan , with all due respect , you need to earn a shot for this title. "

Bryan- " Ok Ok. So how about at Sin , Daniel Bryan makes his debut aginst Mike Davis and the winner gets a title shot at Extrememania ! "

Cruise- " You want it you got it ! "

The show ends as Cruise and Bryan stare off.

Well that was fun. So now Im planning a tornament for Extrememania. It will be a Money in The Bank like thing but instead the final two will show off in a Ladder Match at Extrememania. And you may have noticed the lack of match. Sorry about that but a broke my thumb at football practice so Its kinda hard to type at all really. But the doc says it should heal up soon.

See ya.


End file.
